Der Herr der Bauklötzchen
by Leandra Nendalored
Summary: Acht der Gefährten und Arwen werden durch unglückliche Umstände in Kinder verwandelt und rauben Elrond und Gandalf das letzte bisschen Würde, Stolz und Verstand ;)


Der Herr der Bauklötzchen

Ein lautes „Aua!" hallte durch die Gänge des letzten Heimeligen Hauses, als der Herr von Bruchtal sich angestrengt die Schläfen rieb, in denen sein Puls schmerzhaft zu hämmern begann.  
„Aua! Aua! Aua!" schrie Arwen immer wieder, doch Elrond war zu erschöpft und ratlos, um seiner Tochter Beachtung zu schenken.   
„Ich weiß auch nicht, wie das geschehen konnte." Gandalf stand neben dem weisen Halbelben und blickte mindestens genauso verwirrt drein wie er.   
„Lass meine Haare los! Aua! ADA!" schrie Arwen wieder nach ihrem Vater, der sie immer noch ignorierte. Das Hämmern in seinen Schläfen wurde immer stärker.   
„Dann erzähl mir wenigstens noch mal genau, was vorgefallen ist", bat er den ratlos schnaubenden Zauberer.   
„Nun, ich habe sie nur einen kurzen Augenblick aus den Augen gelassen. Als ich wieder in die Bibliothek kam, fand ich sie in diesem Zustand vor", erklärte er und zuckte mit den grau gewandeten Schultern.   
„Es muss doch dafür eine logische Erklärung geben", sagte Elrond und fuhr mit festerem Druck über seine Schläfen, um die Kopfschmerzen zu verjagen.  
„Ada! Mach, dass er aufhört! AUUU!"  
„Blöde Zimtzicke," sagte Boromir, der immer noch an Arwens Haaren zog.  
„Du bist also hier rein gekommen, und sie waren plötzlich alle kleine Kinder?" fragte Elrond Gandalf, der hilflos nickte.  
  
„He du, Boromir, lass Arwen in ruh, sonst hau ich dich!" drohte Aragorn und ging mit gezogenem Schwert auf den Unhold los.   
  
„Was für ein Glück haben sich auch ihre Waffen in Spielzeuge verwandelt", bemerkte Gandalf. „Sollen wir dazwischen gehen?"  
Doch Elrond war tief in Gedanken und antwortete nicht. Wie in Erus Namen konnte dies nur geschehen sein? Und wie in aller Welt würden sie es wieder rückgängig machen können?  
  
Boromir, der Aragorn um gut einen Kopf überragte, lachte laut auf. „Du Waldlaufling willst mir drohen?"  
„Das heißt Waldläufer, Blödian!" warf Arwen ein und rieb sich schmollend das zerzauste Haupt, nachdem Boromir sie endlich losgelassen hatte. Sie beobachtete nun, wie der kleine Aragorn sich tapfer dem viel größeren Boromir stellte und ihn mit seinem Holzschwert attackierte.  
„Ja gibs ihm!" rief sie, als Aragorn zum Streich ausholte, den Boromir nur mühevoll parierte.   
  
Elrond war noch immer in Gedanken, als er plötzlich spürte, wie etwas an seinem Gewand zupfte. Er blickte herunter in das Gesicht von Pippin, der ihm nun nur noch bis zur Kniescheibe ragte.   
„Duuu… Onkel?" fragte der kleine Hobbit und blickte ihn mit seinen großen Kulleraugen an.   
„Haddu was zu essen?"  
Elronds Augen waren nun auch am Kullern, vielmehr rollten sie angenervt in seinen Augenhöhlen umher.  
„Ich…ähm… werde mal nach etwas Essbarem Ausschau halten." Bevor Elrond selbst diesem Horrorszenario hätte entfliehen können, war ihm Gandalf auch schon zuvor gekommen und verschwand schnell aus dem Raum. Der Herr von Bruchtal war nun allein mit den kleinen Bestien.   
„Holt der Opa was zu essen für uns?" fragte nun auch Merry, der sich zu seinem besten Freund und bedauerlicher Weise auch zu Elrond gesellt hatte.   
„Ehm ja, er holt euch was zu essen", antwortete er genervt.   
  
„Frodo! Frodo! Oh nein, laff Frodo in Ruhe du doofer Twerg!" schrie es aus einer Ecke der Bilbliothek, und Elronds Blick fiel auf Sam, der versuchte einen lachenden, aber winzig kleinen Gimli von seinem Herren, ääh, von Frodo zu ziehen.   
  
Hätten sie nicht wenigstens ältere Kinder sein können? Aber nein, sie waren alle wieder etwa vier Jahre alt, nur Boromir schien ein wenig älter zu sein, vielleicht sechs. Elrond wunderte sich warum, doch dann wiederum war es auch egal. Sie waren alle neun gleich nervig.   
  
„HILFE!" Schrie Sam wieder. „Du gemeiner Twerg, du kannft Frodo doch nifft den Ring weg nehmen tun! Daf ift fein Ring!"  
  
Plötzlich wurde Elrond hellhörig. Er raffte sich auf und rannte so schnell er konnte zu den drei Streithähnen, die verdatterten Hobbitkinder zurück lassend.  
  
"Meinst du wir bekommen bald was zu essen?" fragte Pippin schmollend.   
"Essen, essen, essen. Du willst immer nur essen, du Vielfraß", antwortete Merry schelmisch, als plötzlich sein kleiner Magen laut knurrte. „Hmm, aber ich hab auch Hunger."  
  
Elrond riss den kleinen Zwerg und den noch kleineren Hobbit auseinander, und hielt beide am Kragen fest.   
„Hö, lass mich los, du böser Elb!" schrie Gimli und fuchtelte wild mit den kurzen Ärmchen umher. Elrond musste zugeben, dass gerade der Zwerg doch recht amüsant aussah mit seinem kleinen Kettenhemdchen und dem Helm. Bei der Verwandlung hatten sich die Kleider der Gefährten ihrer jetzigen Körpergröße angepasst.  
„Oh nein, ich werde dich nicht los lassen, bis du mir den Ring gibst."  
Wieder zappelte Gimli, und versuchte sich zu befreien, doch Elrond zwang seine kleine Faust dazu, das gefährliche Schmuckstück frei zu geben. Er wollte so eben die Kette wieder an Frodo zurückgeben, als er sah dass dieser mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und zuckenden Mundwinkeln starr vor Schreck am Boden lag.  
„WAAAAH!" schoss es plötzlich aus ihm raus und Frodo fing an, ohrenbetäubend zu weinen.  
„Guck waf du angeriftet haft! Jetft weint der arme liebe Frodo!" Sam war sofort an der Seite seines Freundes und streichelte ihm tröstend über den Arm, doch Frodo hörte immer noch nicht auf zu schluchzen.  
Elrond wollte sich gerade wieder aufrichten und dem plärrenden Balg den Rücken kehren, als er plötzlich spürte, wie Gimli ihm die Kette mit dem Ring aus der Hand riss und dann schnell davon rannte.  
„Gib mir sofort wieder den Ring, Gimli Gloins Sohn!" Befahl er wütend, doch der Zwerg dachte gar nicht daran, das hübsche Schmuckstück wieder her zu geben. Er lockte Elrond in einen tückischen Hinterhalt, als er anfing, um den Tisch herum zu rennen, der mitten im Raum stand. Der Herr von Bruchtal fiel prompt auf die Falle herein und versuchte den flinken Zwerg um den Tisch rennend zu fassen zu bekommen. Als er ihn beinahe greifen konnte, krabbelte Gimli unter dem Tisch hindurch auf die andere Seite und schlug die entgegen gesetzte Richtung ein. Elrond wurde es langsam schwindlig, als er vergebens versuchte, das Balg zu fangen. Doch endlich kam er ihm näher und streckte seine Hand schon nach des Zwergs Kragen aus, als dieser eine schnelle Kehrtwendung machte und nach links weg sprang. Dabei lachte er vergnügt und schaute über die Schulter zu dem verdatterten und ratlosen Elben, der verzweifelt versuchte ihn einzuholen.   
Letztendlich war Elrond doch schneller gewesen, und hatte den Störenfried am Schlafittchen gepackt, doch dieser stolperte gerade über die ausgestreckten Beine des am Boden sitzenden und mit Bauklötzchen spielenden Legolas. Elrond versuchte noch, sein eigenes Gleichgewicht zu halten, doch rutschte er auf einem der Spielsteine aus und fiel neben Gimli zu Boden. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er gerade noch sehen, wie die Kette mit dem Ring aus Gimlis Hand glitt und in hohem Bogen durch den Raum flog.   
Panisch rappelte sich der würdevolle Elb wieder auf und eilte zu der Stelle, wo er den Ring nun vermutete, doch war er nirgends zu sehen. Er musste unter eines der vielen Bücherregale gefallen sein, und Elrond krabbelte nun hektisch auf dem Boden herum, um das wichtige und gefährliche Utensil zu finden.   
  
In dem Moment kam Gandalf wieder in den Raum mit einem großen Tablett auf dem Arm. Er hatte Kuchen und warme Milch aus der Küche geholt und stellte dies nun vor den glänzenden Augen der beiden Hobbits auf dem Tisch ab.  
"Ooh, Kuchen!" riefen Merry und Pippin in Einklang und krabbelten unbeholfen auf die für sie viel zu hohen Stühle.  
„Du, Opi, ich komm nicht ran, ich bin zu klein", schmollte Pippin und Gandalf half ihm zunächst etwas mürrisch auf den Stuhl.   
„Ich will ein Stück von dem da!" sagte Merry und zeigte auf einen großen Schokoladenkuchen.   
Er schnitt zwei Stücke der Torte ab, legte sie auf Teller und schob sie den Hobbitkindern hin, doch reichten die beiden gerade mit der Nase bis zur Tischkante.  
„Ich komm immer noch nicht dran," sagte Pippin, dessen Unterlippe nun zu zucken begann, als würde er jeden Augenblick weinen.   
Gandalf seufzte resignierend und hob die beiden Hobbits auf den Arm, um sich dann mit ihnen auf dem Schoß an den Tisch zu setzen.   
„So besser?" fragte er und die beiden nickten fröhlich, nicht mehr in der Lage zu antworten, da sie ihre kleinen Münder schon mit dem leckeren Kuchen voll gestopft hatten.   
Gandalf zog plötzlich die buschigen Augenbrauen zusammen.  
„Hat einer von euch Kleinen Elrond gesehen?"  
„Wer?" fragte Pippin mit schokoladenbeschmiertem Mund.  
„Ich glaub er meint den Onkel mit den komischen Haaren." Sagte Merry und schob sich ein weiteres Stück Kuchen mit den kleinen Fingerchen in den winzigen, aber äußerst gefräßigen Mund.   
„Der, der immer schreit?" fragte Pippin.   
„Ehm ja, den mein ich. Habt ihr ihn gesehen?" fragte Gandalf, als er hinter sich ein verdrießlich murmelndes elbisches Geschimpfe vernahm, das soviel bedeutete wie ‚verdammter Mist'. Er drehte sich herum, um den Urheber der unfreundlichen Worte ausfindig zu machen, und sein Blick fiel auf den Herren von Bruchtal, der flach auf dem Boden lag und unter eines der vielen Bücherregale lugte, hektisch mit einer Hand darunter greifend.   
„Elrond?" fragte der Zauberer, doch der Elb gab nur weitere Elbische Flüche von sich, die an dieser Stelle besser nicht übersetzt werden sollen, während er verzweifelt versuchte, die Kette zu erreichen, die in der hintersten Ecke unter dem Regal lag.   
  
Womit hatte er diesen Alptraum nur verdient? Er hatte Kinder noch nie sonderliche gemocht, außer seine eigenen natürlich, obwohl er äußerst glücklich gewesen war, als die Zwillinge aus dem Alter heraus gewachsene waren, ihn an seinen sorgfältig ineinander verflochtenen Haarsträhnen zu ziehen. Nur Arwen war als Kleinkind ein wahres Sonnenscheinchen gewesen.  
  
„Hey, Aragorn, wollen wir Mutter, Vater, Kind spielen?" fragte nun die kleine Elbenprinzessin, die ihren Helden freudig anlächelte, der sie von dem großen, bösen Boromir errettet hatte. Dieser saß nun nämlich schmollend am Fenster und bekämpfte Tapfer die aufsteigenden Tränen, als er sein in der Mitte zerbrochenes Holzschwert beäugte.   
„Spielt das ja alleine, ihr seid nämlich beide DOOF!" rief er ihnen zu, doch Arwen streckte ihm nur die Zunge raus.  
„Wir wollen sowieso nicht mit dir spielen, du Blödi!" konterte die Kleine, Grimassen schneidend.   
Boromir tat so, als wäre es ihm egal, obwohl sich in seinem kleinen Gesicht deutlich der Ärger zeigte.   
„Dann spiel ich halt mit Frodo und Sam", schnaubte er und rannte in die andere Ecke des Raums, wo Frodo noch immer herzzerreißend weinte.  
Boromir blieb vor den beiden stehen und verschränkte die Ärmchen vor der Brust.  
„He du, hör auf zu weinen. Ich will mit euch spielen."  
„Fieft du nift, daff Frodo ganf traurig ift? Der blöde Gimli hat ihn geärgert.  
Boromir verfiel nun in schrilles Kindergelächter.   
„Kannst du nicht richtig reden?" fragte er Sam und zeigte lachend mit dem Finger auf ihn.   
Der kleine Sam wurde sofort knallrot im ganzen Gesicht und bald kullerten viele kleine Tränchen seine Wangen herunter, was Boromir nur noch mehr zum Lachen brachte.   
„Boromir! Lass sofort Frodo und Sam in Ruhe!" rief Gandalf wütend, als er immer noch einen mampfenden Merry und Pippin auf dem Schoß hielt. „Komm lieber her und iss ein Stück Kuchen."  
„Nö, ich mag kein Kuchen essen. Ich bin doch kein verfressener Hobbit!" schnaubte der kleine Truchsess von Gondor nur und verschränkte wieder mürrisch die Arme vor der Brust.   
„Du bist ein doofes Pupsgesicht," warf er noch schnell in die Richtung der beiden weinenden Hobbits. Da sie nicht wussten, wen er nun gemeint hatte, fingen beide nur noch lauter an zu schluchzen und hielten sich eng umschlungen, um sich gegenseitig zu trösten.  
  
Gandalf seufzte und blickte dann wieder über seine Schulter zu Elrond, der immer noch auf dem Boden herum krabbelte.   
„Elrond, was tust du da?"  
„Ai, Elbereth, taur L%$$§&$§! Bado mîbo orch!*" kam es nur aus dem aufgebrachten Elben heraus geschossen.   
„Was ist geschehen? Und nein, ich werde keinen Ork küssen gehen." Gandalf blickte Elrond fragend an.   
„Er sucht den doofen Ring", sagte ein dünnes Stimmchen neben ihm und Gandalf blickte in das durch den Helm kaum sichtbare Gesicht des kleinen Zwergs.   
„Weshalb? Was ist mit dem Ring geschehen?"  
„Ich hab ihn unter das Regal geschmeisst", gab Gimli zu und blickte leicht verschämt auf den Boden.   
Gandalfs Augen weiteten sich unter den buschigen Augenbrauen. Er sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und setzte Merry und Pippin auf dem Boden ab. Als der kleine Tuk gerade protestieren wollte, legte Gandalf ihnen noch schnell den Teller mit dem Kuchen hin und eilte dann zu Elronds Seite.  
„Wo ist er?" fragte er nun auch panisch und kniete auf dem Boden, um unter das Regal zu spähen.  
Nun krabbelten der weise Zauberer und der würdevolle Elbenherr auf dem Boden der Bibliothek herum, um den mächtigen Herrscherring zu finden.  
  
Etwas zupfte wieder an Elronds Gewand, doch der Herr von Bruchtal ignorierte dies einfach.   
„Du Onkel Rondy", sagte Legolas kleinlaut und lies Elrond kurz zu ihm aufblicken.   
„Nenn mich nicht so!" schnaubte dieser. „Ich hab jetzt keine Zeit!" Er wandte seinen Blick wieder unter das Regal.  
„Aber ich muss…"  
„Ich hab gesagt ich hab keine Zeit!" Elrond schrie jetzt fast.   
„Aber Onkel, ich muss doch…" sagte der kleine Elbling noch kleinlauter.   
„Scher dich fort!" Kam es nur als antwort, und der kleine Prinz von Düsterwald trottete traurig davon, bis er dann stehen blieb, um von einem Fuß auf den anderen zu trippeln.   
„Was hampelst du so doof?" fragte Boromir und hatte nun endlich ein Opfer gefunden über das er sich lustig machen konnte.   
„Lass mich in Ruh, du blöder Mensch", antwortete Legolas schmollend.   
„Du bist doch ein blöder Elb! Und du hast doofe Ohren!" Aber Legolas streckte ihm nur tapfer die Zunge raus und drehte sich dann weg. Auch hier hatte Boromir wohl keine Chance. Wen sollte er jetzt ärgern?  
  
„Ada! Ada! Aragorn und ich heiraten jetzt. Komm gucken!" rief Arwen, die eine weiße Tischdecke als Schleier umfunktioniert hatte und einen Blumenstrauß in der Hand hielt. Sie stand neben dem kleinen Aragorn und lächelte ihn fröhlich an, während er ihre freie Hand in seiner hielt und zurück grinste. Gimli stand vor ihnen und mimte den Zeremonienmeister.  
„Hiermit er…er….er… ehm… ihr seid jetzt Mann und Elbfrau. Du musst die Braut jetzt küssen tun", sagte der Zwerg feierlich.  
  
Elrond schreckte bei diesen Worten prompt hoch und stieß sich dabei den ohne hin schon schmerzvoll hämmernden Schädel an einem Vorsprung des Bücherregals. Er fluchte kurz in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart hinein, eilte dann aber sofort zu seiner Tochter, um das Schlimmste zu verhindern.  
Aragorn hatte sich gerade mit rötlich schimmernden Wangen und geschürzten Lippen zu Arwen gebeugt, als der Herr von Bruchtal ihn gerade noch am Kragen packen konnte und die „Eheschließung" verhindern konnte.  
„Aber Ada!" rief Arwen enttäuscht, doch Elrond schnitt ihr das Wort ab, indem er sie drohend und mit erhobenem Zeigefinger anblickte.  
„Nicht küssen! Dafür seid ihr noch zu klein." Was redete er da eigentlich? Seine Tochter war über 3000 Jahre alt und auch Aragorn hatte die 80 überschritten, praktisch gesehen. Technisch gesehen waren sie zwei vierjährige Kleinkinder. Das „Hochzeitspaar" schmollte traurig, aber beugte sich dann dem Willen des „Brautvaters".  
  
Elrond wollte sich zurück zu Gandalf und dem noch immer unter dem Bücherregal verschollenen Ring begeben, als sein Blick auf einen kleinen, leise vor sich hin weinenden Legolas fiel. Er ballte automatisch seine Hände zu fäusten, um die Fassung zu bewahren, zwang sich aber dann dazu, den Elbling einigermaßen freundlich anzublicken.  
„Was ist passiert?"  
Legolas schluckte ein Schluchzen herunter und zog die laufende Nase hoch. Er blickte den älteren Elben beschämt an.  
„Ich hab Pipi in die Hose gemacht."  
„Oh", war das Einzige, was Elrond dazu einfiel.   
„Ehm… warum hast du nichts gesagt?" fragte er schließlich nach einer langen Pause, und bemühte sich, das nervöse Zucken seines rechten Auges zum Stillstand zu bringen.  
„Hab ich doch", antwortete der kleine Elbenkrieger und blickte in das ratlose Gesicht Elronds.  
„Aber du wolltest lieber mit dem Opi verstecken spielen", fügte Legolas hinzu und deutete auf Gandalf, der nun selbst flach auf dem Boden lag und versuchte, den Ring mit seinem Zauberstab zu erreichen.   
„Ja, aber…" Elrond war hilflos und sein Schädel fühlte sich an, als würde er jeden Augenblick bersten. „Warum bist du dann nicht selbst gegangen?"  
„Ich weiß doch nicht wo das Klo ist!" antwortete der blonde Elbling, zuckte kurz mit seinen kleinen Schultern und warf Elrond einen anklagenden Blick zu.   
  
Elrond brauchte dringend Hilfe. Es war Jahrtausende her, seit er das letzte Mal kleine Kinder um sich herum hatte. Er wusste nicht wie er sich verhalten, geschweige denn wie er diese neun Bälger alle im Auge behalten sollte. Diplomatische Gespräche und heikle Verhandlungen, geheime Räte und verzwickte politische Dilemmas konnte er mit Leichtigkeit bewältigen, doch dieses Chaos bereitete ihm Kopf- und Bauchschmerzen. Er brauchte die Unterstützung von jemandem, der sich dieser kleinen Bestien annehmen würde.  
„Mithrandir!" rief er, doch seine Stimme klang dünn und verzweifelt.   
  
„HA!" stieß dieser plötzlich aus und sprang wieder auf die Beine, die Kette mit dem Ring endlich in seinen Händen.   
Elrond wollte schon zu ihm eilen, als der kleine Gimli plötzlich auf ihn zu gerannt kam.   
„Attacke!" schrie der Zwerg, stürzte sich auf Elrond und begann ihn erbarmungslos zu kitzeln.   
„Hör sofort auf damit!" rief Elrond zwischen erstickten Lachern. Warum lachte er eigentlich? Ihm war viel eher zu Heulen zu Mute, dennoch konnte er die ungewollte Reaktion nicht unterdrücken, als der kleine Zwerg ihn in die Seiten piekste.   
Aus dem Augenwinkel, aus dem bereits vor Lachen (oder vielleicht doch vor Verzweiflung?) eine Träne rann, sah Elrond, wie Gandalf apathisch an einem Fleck stand und den Ring betrachtete.   
„Bring den… ha ha… Ring… Au!... In… he he… Sicher-ha-ha-heit!" gluckste er vergebens, denn Boromir hatte den Ring bereits im Visier und stürzte auf Gandalf zu, der zu vertieft in den Anblick gewesen war, um den Angriff des kleinen Truchsesses abzuwehren. Blitzschnell hatte dieser sich von hinten an den Zauberer angenähert, zog ihm den spitzen Hut fest über den Kopf und riss ihm die Kette aus der Hand.   
„Ich hab ihn! Ich hab ihn!" rief der kleine Rabauke und rannte mit dem Schmuckstück davon, während Gandalf nun blind umher taumelte.  
  
„Die Füße, die Füße!" rief Pippin mit schokoladenverschmiertem Gesicht und warf sich nun auch auf den Herren von Bruchtal, während Merry es ihm gleich tat, um Elronds Schuhe auszuziehen. Der gepeinigte Elb zuckte und wand sich umher, als die beiden Hobbitkinder nun seine Fußsohlen erbarmungslos kitzelten und sich über seine vergeblichen Befreiungsversuche kaputt lachten.   
Ein lauter Knall gefolgt von Klirren hallte durch den Raum, als Gandalf, den Hut immer noch über den Augen, gegen eine Vitrine mit verschiedensten Schmuckstücken, Vasen und anderen sehr, sehr alten und wertvollen Gegenständen stieß.  
Endlich konnte Gandalf sich seinen Hut vom Kopf ziehen und blickte auf den Scherbenhauben, in dem er stand.   
„Oh, ich glaube diese hier war noch aus dem ersten Zeitalter", murmelte er und hob die Scherbe einer zerstörten Karaffe auf.   
Elrond war nun wirklich nah daran, in Tränen auszubrechen. Sein Bauch schmerzte vor Lachen und sein Schädel pochte. Er schloss die Augen und gab jeglichen Widerstand auf. Es nützte ja eh nichts. Womit hatte er das nur verdient?  
  
Immer noch die Zerstörung begutachtend, die er so eben verursacht hatte, entsann sich Gandalf plötzlich des Rings und blickte umher, um Boromir ausfindig zu machen.   
Dieser hatte sich in eine Ecke des Raumes verzogen, wo er die Kette öffnete und den Ring von ihr befreite. Als der Zauberer auf ihn zu stürmen wollte, hatte der kleine und äußerst nervige Boromir den Ring bereits über den Finger gestreift.  
„Hey! Ich bin ja unsichtbar!" rief er lachend.  
  
Aus einer anderen Ecke des Raumes erklang eine Stimme, die Elrond wieder ins Bewusstsein zurück rief.   
„In Ordnung, ich bin krank und du spielst den Doktor", sagte Arwen.  
„Gut, dann untersuch ich dich jetzt", antwortete der kleine Aragorn.  
Elrond wusste nicht, wie es geschah, doch wurden in ihm plötzlich ungeahnte Kräfte frei. Mutig schüttelte er Gimli und die beiden Hobbits von sich und stürmte auf seine kleine Tochter zu.  
Als er sie schon fast erreicht hatte, rammte ihn plötzlich etwas Unsichtbares und brachte ihn ins Wanken. Wild mit den Armen rudernd versuchte er, das Gleichgewicht bei zu behalten, doch alle Bemühungen waren vergebens, als er schließlich taumelnd nach vorn über fiel und mit dem Gesicht in den Überresten der Schokoladentorte landete.  
  
„He du! Du hast mein Schwiegerpapi umgerannt!" rief Aragorn und machte sich auf, den Unsichtbaren Boromir zu ergreifen. Dieser hinterließ praktischer Weise dunkelbraune Fußspuren, da er zuvor durch den Kuchen gestapft war.   
„Hier muss er lang gerannt sein", sagte der kleine Waldläufer, als er die Schokoladenfußspur untersuchte, und folgte ihr dann.   
  
„Was hast du da in der Hand?" rief Gandalf, als er Gimli auf dem Boden sitzend mit einem kristallähnlichen Stein in der Hand erblickte, doch der Zwerg zuckte nur mit den Achseln.   
„Das ist ein Wunschstein. Hast du dir vorhin irgendetwas gewünscht, Gimli?" fragte Gandalf und beugte sich zu dem kleinen herunter.   
„Weiß nich, kann sein", murmelte dieser.   
„Ein Wunschstein?" rief Arwen, die den Zauberer gehört hatte, und rannte zu ihm.   
  
„Jetzt hab ich dich!" schrie Aragorn und warf sich auf Boromir. Flink ergriff er seine noch unsichtbare Hand und streifte ihm den Ring vom Finger, worauf hin dieser wieder sichtbar wurde.   
  
Arwen nahm Gimli den Stein aus der Hand. „Dann wünsch ich mir, dass wir erwachsen sind, damit ich Aragorn heiraten kann!"  
  
Ein gleißendes Licht fuhr durch die Bibliothek und lies alle Anwesenden blinzeln. Als es wieder verebbte, wurde das Ausmaß seiner Wirkung deutlich.   
  
Gimli, nun wieder ein ausgewachsener Zwerg, saß auf dem Boden und blickte verdutzt um sich.   
„Was ist gesch… Oh!" Die Erinnerung kam zurück.   
Neben ihm stand Arwen mit dem Stein in der Hand und blickte genauso verwirrt drein.  
„Warum habe ich eine Tischdecke auf dem Kopf?" Sie errötete leicht, als auch sie sich entsann.   
In der hinteren Ecke der Bibliothek erwachten Frodo und Sam, die Arm in Arm eingeschlafen waren.  
„Herr Frodo… warum lutschst du am Daumen?" Frodo schrak zusammen und entfernte den Finger aus seinem Mund.  
Merry und Pippin blickten sich gegenseitig in die mit Schokolade vollgeschmierten Gesichter, als auch ihre Erinnerung zurückkehrte.   
„Oh nein! Warum ist mein Schwert zerbrochen?" fragte Boromir und blickte auf die Klinge, die nun nur noch aus der oberen Hälfte bestand, doch dann formten seine Lippen ein stummes ‚oh'.  
Aragorn blickte verdutzt in seine Hand, wo der Ring lag. Als auch er sich entsann, legte er ihn auf den Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes und blickte sich kopfschüttelnd um.   
Legolas schaute an sich herunter. „Huch, warum ist meine Hose so nass?" Doch plötzlich lief sein Gesicht knallrot an, und er stürmte aus der Bibliothek.  
  
Gandalf seufzte laut, halb aus Erleichterung, dass der Spuk nun endlich vorbei war, aber auch aus Bestürzung über dieses chaotische Bild, das die neun Kleinkinder in dem Raum hinterlassen hatten.  
  
In der Mitte des Raumes lag Elrond, seitlich zusammen gerollt wie ein Baby. Seine Haare waren bis zur Unkenntlichkeit zerzaust, seine Gewänder verwüstet und in seinem Gesicht klebten die Überreste der Schokoladentorte. Der Herr von Bruchtal schluchzte leise in sich hinein und nuckelte an seinem Daumen.  
„Ich will zu meiner Mami!"  
  
  
  
Taur = riesig  
Bado mîbo orch = Knutsch 'nen Ork  
  
Also, hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr konntet ein bissi drüber lachen. Bitte sagt mir, was ihr davon haltet.


End file.
